Ghost Hunting
by FanfictMONSTER
Summary: Mara and Eddie are getting a little too close for comfort... Patricia's comfort, to be exact. PEDDIE! :D
1. Hey!

**Here's my Peddie multichap for y'all! :D I promise that this one will be good! Here goes the first chapter! **

**P.S. I totally called Rufus being the Collector. I knew it. Done. **

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Yes I do.**

**No. I'm kidding. **

THEY WERE SLEEPING TOGETHER.

Okay, well that sounds kind of bad. They weren't… you know… but they _were_ sleeping, and Mara's head was resting sweetly on _my_ boyfriend's shoulder. And he was leaning _in_ towards her!

At first I didn't notice them, but I was fleeing quietly from the tunnels, a step behind everyone else, when Alfie, being the idiot he was, stopped in his tracks right there. I guess he saw them first, because he stopped in shock. (Okay, so he was probably not too worried about the fact that they were together, more like the fact that they were there in the cellar, but still!) Of course, I couldn't stop in time, and barreled full- force into him. That's when I turned my head, ever so slightly.

"Hey!"

I couldn't help yelling out; I mean, what was I supposed to do? It was instinct!

"Patricia!" Alfie hissed, then grabbed my wrist painfully tight and dragged me out of sight, which was a good thing seeing as I would have stood there, rooted to the spot and fuming if he hadn't. I was barely aware of Amber squealing behind me as she pushed me lightly forward, trying desperately to go faster than she was already, being stuck at the back and all.

I felt numb shock. What was the Cockroach doing with Mara?

As we crept quietly and hastily up the stairs, I could hear Eddie and Mara's voices, high and afraid as they discussed the "phenomenon" they had just witnessed: us.

My breathing was becoming heavier, and not from the running. As the stone walls of the cellar flitted past us, I began to regain some of my senses. Anger, frustration, desire, depression, and jealousy all exploded in my heart at once, causing a very unpleasant drop of the stomach and tightening of the throat.

"Did you _see_ them?" I whispered, apparently too loudly, to the others in the group. I needed someone, _anyone _to answer me, but all I got in response was a chorus of "SH!"'s. Did nobody else care about this? It was kinda a big deal, yeah? My boyfriend was potentially cheating on me! _My_ boyfriend. _My_ Cockroach.

My Eddie.

Alfie held on to my wrist with an iron clutch, as if I was some toddler who might wander off. I hated how they treated me like I was some irrational, acts- on- impulse- psycho maniac. I have a brain, I don't just go off and do things whenever I feel like it!

I allowed myself to be dragged back to Nina and Amber's room as my emotions built up, bubbling inside my chest, but once the door was shut and I was sitting on the squeaky bed, I let it all go.

I jerked away from Alfie roughly.

"I can walk myself, you know, guys."

Nina frowned, and all the others made faces of confusion; apparently no one understood why I was so mad. Are you KIDDING me?

Before I could speak, Amber piped up in her matter- of- fact voice, and said critically, "You know, Patricia, I think you should really learn to control your emotions a little better. Think before you act, Patricia, think before you act."

I exploded in a harsh tone, "Amber! Don't tell me-"

Everyone once again cut in with angry shushes. I softened my tone, but I wasn't any less INFURIATED.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Did you _see_ Eddie and Mara? They were… they…"

I looked down into my lap as hot, flustered tears pricked my eyes, suddenly unable to find any words. I have never been so thankful for the cover of night. Hopefully no one could see me in the dark, because there was no way I would be able to control my tears this time.

There was an excruciating silence as I tried desperately to mute my sobs as tears ran down my face. I held my breath, but that only made me feel as if I were going to explode with tears, so I just breathed heavily as they trailed down my cheeks.

What was that I had said at the start of term? Something about slapping me if I ever got so desperate over a boy? Yeah, well guess what? It had happened. I had gotten soft at some point, because now I was suddenly crying over stupid Eddie, and I couldn't stop the tears. Since when was it so easy to make me fall to pieces like this? _Me!_

The bed creaked as Nina sat beside me. Her voice had a sort of mask, where it was gentler and softer than normal. I hated when people babied me, but I seriously doubted that I could talk without my voice breaking right now. Besides, I didn't really have anything specific to say, so I kept quiet as Nina attempted to persuade me that everything was fine.

The rest of the room was still deadly still as Nina spoke. I guess it sort of freaked everyone out that I was so upset.

Yeah, everyone. Surprise; Patricia Williamson has emotions, too! Wow. Interesting concept.

"He was probably just trying to make you jealous, Patricia," Nina cooed.

Yeah, right. As much as I wanted to believe that, my common sense stepped right in the way. It couldn't be true. If he was trying to make me jealous, why was he down in the cellar, sleeping, instead of flaunting his friendship with Mara in my face? It didn't make any sense.

"Yeah, Nina's right," Amber added on helpfully, suddenly empathetic. "You know, they probably just fell asleep while… _ghost hunting_." She put air quotes around the last two words suggestively, and I could hear a whack as Alfie slapped her shoulder. I guess she thought she was being helpful by suggesting that my boyfriend was cheating even _before_ he fell asleep with another girl.

"What?" Amber mouthed to Alfie, then Fabian, who rolled his eyes and directed his pitying attention back to me.

Grr.

I hated when people looked at me like Fabian was… like I was just so pathetic. I wasn't pathetic, and I didn't need comforting!

But still… the image of Mara and Eddie, cuddling up together… I don't know, it just stuck in my mind. I felt a sudden pulse of hatred towards them both.

"Okay," I said, wiping the tears from my cheeks and putting on a fake smile and happy tone. "You guys are probably right. Thanks."

Everyone talked at once, loudly attempting to make me feel even better by putting on cheery voices.

I didn't drop the happy attitude until I had filed out the door along with the rest of the Sibunas, besides Nina and Amber.

Ghost hunting, huh? Well... if Mara and Eddie wanted a ghost so badly, I guess I'd just have to give them one…

**No! Patricia! What are you going to do? **

**And aw, they made up, guys! :D I wanted them to kiss again, but they didn't! D: They're gonna make us wait again! :0 Stupid, brilliant writers….**

**R E V I E W !**


	2. The Charmin Ghost

**Thank you guys for the reviews! They mean A LOT. Please keep it up! Besides H.O.A., your kind criticism is the only thing that keeps me fueled each day! :O I need you more than ever now that our beloved show has departed us! **

"Patricia. This is ridiculous," Joy complained flatly.

I rolled my eyes in response.

"Just help me, okay? It's not ridiculous, it's payback." I looked down uncomfortably, feeling Joy's "raised eyebrow look" staring right at me. I diverted my eyes from hers for what seemed to be an eternity, then finally turned and demanded, "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" she responded, making no effort to change her facial expression.

"You know, that look you do. The one you're doing right now!" I added, smirking a little. Joy wiped her face clean and sarcastically retorted, "This better for you?"

"Shut up and just help me!" I smiled, punching her in the arm light- heartedly.

"Well, stick your arm out, then!"

I obeyed.

Here's the deal: Eddie and Mara were planning on going on another little "ghost hunt." (As "friends", of course.) A little birdy (Amber *cough* *cough*) had informed me that at precisely 10:30 pm, the pair would meet and set up their little camera in the cellar, where we had seen them the other night. (Don't ask me how she got this information, because I really am not interested.) As soon as they started getting cozy again, "the ghost" would pop up and scare the living daylights out of them. And voila, no more ghost hunting. I knew that Mara was barely brave enough to endure it now, and they had barely even seen anything. If she saw what she believed to be a real ghost, she would definitely be scarred for eternity. And I wouldn't mind seeing Eddie scream like a girl, come to think of it…

Immediately, my mind strayed, beginning to wonder what the two of them did with all their spare time down there. There was never any _real_ ghost action, so what did Eddie and Mara spend all their time down in the cellar doing? Did they sit in silence for the hours upon hours they spent down there? Most likely not. I wondered, as my insides began to churn in jealousy, how much did Mara know about Eddie's personal life? Stuff that I had taken pride in the fact that only I knew? They must have talked a lot in the last few days. Maybe-

"Patricia!"

"What?" I snapped out of my little mental detour to find Joy, hands on her hips, glaring at me in annoyance.

"I said, for the third time: stick your arm out!"

"It_ is_ out!" I defended myself, pretending as if I knew what was going on.

She blinked once, a peeved expression on her face.

"The _other _arm."

"Oh."

As soon as I extended my other arm out towards Joy, it was wrapped in toilet paper, and she began to wind it up in the thin white cotton. I felt suffocated with toilet paper.

"Not so tight," I whined. She pulled it tighter still.

"You _want_ it to be tight, Patricia. It looks better. You want to go for the ghost look, not the mummy look. Right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Done!" she suddenly exclaimed after a minute, quite randomly and soundly.

"A bit louder next time, Joy; I don't think the people in China heard you," I drawled sarcastically.

"Just look at yourself already!" Joy countered with a pleased smirk.

I turned around cautiously, not wanting to rip my ghostly wrap of Charmin Ultra.

Okay… I immediately took back all the insults I had thrown at my roomie before. This was impressive. I was literally wrapped from head to toe in toilet paper, but I didn't look like a mummy. At my arms and waist, long strips flowed down, giving the whole costume a misty, flowy style. The loose ends of the paper were nicely tucked in under each of my arms, making it look as if I had white strip sleeves.

"Okay…" I laughed in disbelief, staring at my form in the mirror. "A plus from me."

I switched my focus to my roomie for a moment. She had probably spent the last, oh, hour or so on this outfit, and right now she looked weary and relieved, but proud of her masterpiece at the same time.

Suddenly, her eyes popped out and she said loudly and excitedly, "Wait! W- w- w- w- w- wait!"

"Okay, okay… try not to explode, all right?" I raised an eyebrow as joy leapt over the bed effortlessly and slid out her bottom drawer. After a minute of mumbling to herself and rearranging her whole array of what, up until now, had been nicely folded clothes, she emerged with an "Aha!", before adding, "Close your eyes!"

I did as commanded, pretending not to care. I was actually kind of intrigued as to what the heck could get her so excited.

"That, my friend, is the cherry on top," she grinned, inches from my face, as something scraped my head and ruffled my hair. Whatever it was, it had just become a fixation on my head.

I opened my eyes to see a black and gold tiara resting atop my covered head.

"Now _that_ is fancy. Where'd you get this?" I exclaimed, really enjoying my overall look now.

"Halloween costume like five years ago. It really suits you," Joy smirked, reaching up with both hands to straighten out my gilded crown. I smiled and pulled Joy into an awkward and extremely limited hug. I could barely raise my arms.

"What would I do without you, roomie?"

"Something a lot less insane than this," she laughed, then pushed me away. "Now go actually make use of my seamstress skills, and scare the pants off of Mara and Eddie."

I exhaled determinedly and set my jaw.

"If you hear screams tonight, you'll know I've succeeded."

And with some assistance from Joy, I was able to open the door and begin to make my way down to my prey.

Revenge was sweet.

At least, it was about to be.

**Sorry for the shortness, guys! :o Promises of amazingness for my next chapter!**

**AND BTW: I'M SO FRICKIN' DEPRESSED. I WANT MY ANUUUBIIIISSSSSS.**


End file.
